One Love Of Plast Back!
by TsukiLine
Summary: Um amor dele que era do passado esta de volta e vai dar uma grande reviravolta em sua vida!
1. Trailer!

_O Anime/Mangá Naruto são de Masashi Kishimoto ,mais se fosse o Sasuke seria real e não fictício ¬¬..._

_Mais esse trailer e a fanfíc e os direitos autorais dela é nosso qualquer semelhança ou coincidência e sem a nossa autorização ser postada é com certeza plágio!_

_Plágio é_**crime** _seja você também contra o plágiador!_

_Trailer_

**...….**

**Q**uando criança fez uma promessa...

_-eu, vou me casar com você nem que eu te procure pelo mundo todo pequena..._

_-ha ha ,obrigado sasuke-kun-sorriu a menina dando um abraço no pequeno Uchiha-_

**...…...**

**S**urpresa inesperada...

-o que não acredito que eles fizeram isso comigo-disse o garoto com as mãos na cabeça e os olhos arregalados andando de um lado para o outro-

-nem eu carinha ,nem eu...

**...…...**

**D**ois**He**rdeiro e **U**m **T**estamento...

-é sério é melhor começar logo com essa coisa...

-testamento sasuke e você sabe que terá que dividir essa herança com alguém que não conhece não é verdade?...

-ah tanto me importa tio...

**…****...**

**C**asado e ele não sabia

-você pode estar louco Marcello ,esta errado isso é você só pode estar com problemas nas vistas...

-olha senhor uchiha eu não estou com problemas nas vistas e aqui esta escrito bem claro que você certamente devera se casar com alguém...

-diabos ,o que os meus pais pensavam de mim...

**.**

**...…...**

******P**arecida...

-com licença senhor uchiha ,o seu irmão itachi esta aqui e veio acompanhado de uma mulher que parecia com a menina do seu quadro-o comentário da secretaria fez o uchiha olhar para o quadro atrás de si ele estava de terninho beijando a cabeça da garota que estava com um vestido laranja opaco segurando no braço direito um cachorrinho de pelúcia que envolta do pescoço do cachorrinho avia um laço bem amarado e com o braço esquerdo estendido para baixo com uma rosa sendo segurada e a garotinha dando um pequeno sorriso tímido o quadro estava em preto e branco mais se lembrava da cores que ela avia vestido naquele dia deu um sorriso de canto -e então senhor uchiha...

-mande os entrar...

**...**

**A** nova secretaria...

-s-senhor sasuke ,o seu irmão itachi me pediu para ser a sua nova secretaria já que ele mesmo despediu ela e me pós no lugar dela-disse a mulher com um físico muito bonito tinha cabelos longos azulados ,seios fartos usava um vestido lilás tomara que caia que realçava mais os seios grandes ,ela estava com uma coloração vermelha nas bochechas estava olhando para baixo e uma rasteirinha branca com flores rosas na borda e segurava papéis nas mãos pequenas e alvas-

-qual é o seu nome...e o seu currículo e por favor sente-se-disse o moreno olhando de cima em baixo para a mulher a sua frente fingiu olhar para o computador quando estava mirando os olhos nos seios da mulher quando ela se sentou sentiu os seios fartos dela pularem em câmera lenta percebeu olhou para ela e viu que a festa acabou quando ouviu a voz suave dela e ficou corado-

-v-você esta bem senhor uchiha parece em outra dimensão espaço he ha ha uh-disse ela meio sem graça e direcionou a voz a sasuke-uh me chamo Hyuuga Hanabi-disse com as sobrancelhas tremulas olhando ao uchiha ela parecia que estava mentindo mais o uchiha a olhou lhe deu um sorriso de lado e lhe falou-

-bem vinda aos Uchiha's Company uh Hanabi você pode ficar nessa mesa em frete a minha sala ok?-disse o moreno-

**...**

**A**casos

-não senhor eu tenho namorado-dizia ela tentando se soltar do moreno-

-não tem importância a gente da um jeito nisso-disse passando as mãos pelo corpo da morena quando parou naquele lugar sentiu a mandíbula do rosto doer e se afastou da mulher colocando a mão no rosto-você me bateu, hanabi?

-m-me desculpe senhor uchiha mais eu me despeço agora do trabalho até m-mais-disse a morena ajeitando a roupa pegou a sua bolsa abriu a porta do escritório e foi embora dali-

**...**

**M**entiras

-hanabi ,esse é o seu nome não é verdade?...

-sim, sim senhor

-então ,porque um rapaz veio a sua procura me dizendo que procurava hinata hyuuga e que a irmã hanabi estava com problemas na escola ,não é uma coincidência você e essa menor terem o mesmo nome e sobre nome?-disse o moreno com os cotovelos apoiados na mesa os braços estendidos para cima e as mãos em frente ao rosto a olhando fixamente para a suposta mentirosa-

**...**

**A**mor **& ****P**aixão

-espera hinata, fica eu preciso de você aqui não só como secretaria mais como ,mais como eu não tenho palavras para falar algo como esse que eu quero falar...-disse o moreno com uma coloração um pouco avermelhada-

-o que você quer me dizer sasuke desembucha que eu tenho que procurar um trabalho novo para arranjar-disse a morena nervosa por causa da presença dele ali na sua frente-

-eu te amo..

**...**

**S**urpresa..

-o que mais Marcello como ela poderia ser a segunda herdeira-perguntou o moreno para o de cabelo castanho-

-olha ,eu sei que ela não tem o nome uchiha...mais aqui diz que foi você mesmo que a colocou no testamento e aqui também fala que você esta casado com ela a muito...-disse o homem ajeitando os papéis e pegando uma caneta-mais muito tempo ja faz uns quatorze anos você se comprometeu com ela sem saber disso...

-o que?-perguntou incrédulo-

**...**

**C**asamento..

-sasuke uchiha aceita hyuuga hinata como a sua legítima esposa?

-...aceito

-hyuuga hinata aceita uchiha sasuke como o seu legítimo marido?

-a-aceito-disse a morena segurando fortemente do futuro marido-

**...**

**I**nimigos..

-eu te pago o quanto você quiser senhor orochimaru ,para acabar com a vida da desgraçada que roubou o meu homem-disse a mulher de cabelos rosa com uma expressão seria no rosto-

-certo, senhorita Haruno vou logo avisando se os dois morrerem juntos a responsabilidade será somente sua esta bem?-disse o homem branco como a neve e com a aparência de cobra com um sorriso no rosto segurando uma caneta e empurrando o papel para que a mulher pudesse assinar-

-esta bem..-soltou poucas palavras pegou a caneta da mão branca do homem e assinou o papel-

-hum-olhou o papel que estava com a assinatura dela e deu um sorriso e se levantou e lhe estendeu a mão que foi apertada pela da roséa- obrigado por nós contratar senhorita sakura daqui a alguns dias o seu pedido estára feito a akatsuki's' agradece a preferencia-

**...**

**U**m quase assassinato...

-cuidado sasukeeee-gritava a morena ouvindo três tiros sendo atirados de um revolver-

Ò.Ò WoW, que trailer foi esse amados? WoW novamente, esse trailer tomara que se transforme em fic ...com os seus reviews é claro se querem que eu faça o primeiro capítulo!

Bay Bay ! (*-*)/


	2. Negócios!

O Anime/Mánga Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto se fosse meu o Sasuke seria real e não Fícticio ¬¬',Qualquer coincidência,ou se essa FC for postada sem a nossa autorização é com certeza plágio!

_Problemas!_

As janelas jaziam abertas e o vento calmo gentilmente entrava por elas assim batendo suavemente nas cortinas do quarto e o adentrando,dentro do quarto o vento se transformou num pequeno e gélido ar, as paredes o quarto eram de uma cor amena e opaca a cama que estava ao lado da janela ali estará um homem deitado dormindo,rapaz abriu os olhos lentamente rodou os pelo quarto olhou para o relógio que estava em cima do criado mudo o relógio tinha formato de um gato preto ele tinha o focinho branco e lambia a pata o ponteiro e os números que indicavam o horário estavam localizados na barriga do felino de porcelana estava dando seis e quinze da manhã fechou os olhos e suspirou passou as mãos pelos cabelos pretos que eram espetados os bagunçando ainda mais,desceu os pés e pisou no chão gelado levantou-se o lençol negro que o cobria escorregou até o piso revelando a sua nudez,ele caminhou até o boxe do seu banheiro abriu a porta e entrou dentro do boxe,ele deixou a porta aberta já que morava só e ninguém iria entrar a aquela hora da manhã de surpresa em excepção do seu melhor amigo,virou para a esquerda a torneira e logo a água fria caiu-lhe no corpo dando um choque eléctrico o seu corpo estava aquecido,porque a noite passada estava quente,fechou os olhos sentindo as gotas d'agua lhe descerem pelo corpo mexeu os cabelos para deixa-los molhados,abriu os olhos fechou a torneira do chuveiro e a água parou de cair só pingava um pouco pegou uma toalha qualquer e a enrolou na cintura saiu da boxe e caminhou de encontro ao closet e lhe abriu as duas portas acinzentadas de lá retirou uma blusa preta que iria até a metade do ombro fina mais não tão fina mais simples,uma calça Jean da marca Levi's simples e jogou na cama fechou as portas do closet,pegou uma pequena toalha antes de fechar o closet e a colocou em volta do pescoço ele enxugou o seu corpo todo,vestiu-se andou até o closet e abriu uma porta entrou dentro dele e pegou um par de meias brancas e um tênis nike cinza com muitos detalhes pretos nele,sentou se na cadeira giratória colocou as meias nos pés e depois calçou os tênis amarrou os cadarços bateu os pés para ver se estavam bem amarrados se levantou,foi em direcção a porta branca que avia em seu quarto colocou a mão na fechadura e a abriu,caminhou e chegou até a cozinha lá só fez uma sopa instantânea a saboreou,pegou as chaves que estavam presas no pequeno segurador de roupas abriu a porta saiu por ela e depois a fechou e trancou indo para o estacionamento pegar o seu carro para ir as empresas Uchiha's Company...

-não se preocupem senhores,o meu irmão já esta a caminho daqui não precisam ficar nervosos-disse um homem jovem com dois grandes riscos por debaixo dos olhos que obtinham a cor de uma pedra ônix o seu cabelo era médio e estava preso em um pequeno rabo de cavalo e fios saiam do cabelo,ele trajava um terno social a gravata era vermelha e o terno preto a calça era da cor preto surrado e os sapatos negros estavam brilhando por causa da graxa que havia feito logo cedo,os braços estavam estendidos para a mesa e as mão os apoiavam e estava de pé seus olhos viraram em direcção ao idoso que se pronunciou-

-itachi,estamos com os nervos a flor da pele porque isso aqui é uma reunião importantíssima que devemos nós reunir para por em pratos limpos os investimentos das Uchiha's Company e dos baixos cooperadores que são um problema para todos e o dinheiro que esta sendo desviado constantemente pelo exterior e as partes da empresa que estão abaixando cada vez mais o valor e isso tudo faz com que não podemos ficar esperando o seu irmão mais novo chegar para começarmos-chamou lhe a atenção um senhor de idade com um pequeno bigode abaixo do nariz seu olhos eram verdes claro brilhosos tinha os cabelos ruivos com vários fios brancos pelo couro cabeludo e sardas no rosto vestia-se com um terno cinza a gravata era listrada e estava sentado com as sobrancelhas fortemente franzidas para baixo fazendo assim as rugas do rosto aparecerem por ele todo,os cotovelos estavam em cima da mesa e o braço direito estava recto batendo a caneta nela e o outro braço estava estendido recto para cima e a mão estava fechada em baixo do queixo o segurando-

-sim,você esta completamente certo senhor Joseph não podemos esperar mais um minuto-disse ele apertando as mãos com força e dando um leve soco na mesa mais os outros não perceberão,sorriu dês fez o fechamento das mãos e começou a explicar- bem senhores a Uchiha's Company esta em crise...

-me desculpem a falta de consideração senhores mais o trânsito esta horrível...-disse se curvando diante aos outros e logo depois puxou uma cadeira e se sentou-

-hum,não deveríamos te desculpar-disse Joseph entortando o nariz e dando um olhar reprovador para o rapaz-mais já que foi por uma boa causa...

-sasuke meu filho deveria ter ligado para itachi ele ficou te esperando a um bom tempo parece que eu envelheci mais só ao passar das horas-disse uma senhora com uma aparência um pouco jovem obtinha cabelos negros que chegavam até a metade das costas tinha os olhos da cor da pedra de ônix esta trajava um vestido branco que chegava até os joelhos tinha detalhes em preto e prata a gola do vestido era travessal de um lado só,calçava um tamanco preto que brilhava e o calcanhar era fino da cor prata- e senhor Joseph não olhe para o meu filho deste modo ou eu lhe taco o meu tamanco na cara-ameaçava a senhora que lançava um olhar assustador para o senhor que arregalou lhe os olhos ele virou se para frente e ficou recto e quieto como uma estátua-

-mãe o que a senhora esta fazendo aqui não deveria estar em casa?-falou surpreso o uchiha por ver a sua mão no lugar de seu pai-e cade o meu pai?

-meu filho eu também faço parte dessa empresa querido,eu não sou nenhum bicho do mato para ficar agarrada a aquela mansão a todo instante-disse a senhora sorrindo para o filho logo após colocou a mão no queixo o massa geando estreitou os olhos e depois falou mais um pouco-sabe..eu as vezes fico desconfiada que ele falta as reuniões só para jogar poker com aquele tal de Shikaku Naia,Nara sei lá o sobre nome daquele homem...ele tem uma cara de preguiçoso que me intriga muito e aquela esposa estranha dele me da...

-ta mãe vamos parar de falar um pouco do senhor Nara e da senhora Nara ok?-perguntou itachi erguendo as sobrancelhas para cima-

-aham tá mais,eles são tão estranhos e além do mais o..-comentou apontando o dedo indicador para cima e depois o fechando a mão e batendo na outra que estava aberta,depois ela foi interrompida novamente-

-a senhora poderia segurar essa boca enorme pelo menos um pouco,ou enfia lá em algum lugar por obséquio-disse com uma ponta de malícia na voz dando um sorriso melancólico e ajeitando a gravata um pouco-

-senhor Joseph eu tenho muita paciência e sou sério em certas ocasiões mais quando falam com a minha mãe desse jeito inescrupuloso eu viro o demônio-disse sasuke com um olhar assustador mirando o senhor Joseph a caneta que ele estará a minutos atrás segurando se quebrou devido a força com a que ele segurava ela o senhor Joseph vendo o estado do Uchiha decidiu se colocar no seu lugar-então por favor para mim não perder a linha com um senhor de uma idade avançada como você se me permite chama lo assim...

-m-minhas desculpas senhorita Mikoto sama-o senhor Joseph pediu desculpas a senhora mitoko por insulta lá e depois lhe direciona a palavra mandando lhe um olhar que fez sasuke sentir um frio na espinha ele passou a mão pelo pescoço o massa geando e ouviu o que Joseph tinha a falar-e Uchiha mais novo...eu não sou tão velho assim e mais respeito comigo rapaz não é só porque insultei a sua mãe que você tem de me desrespeitar moleque atrevido se fosse o meu filho eu já teria lhe dado umas boas chicotadas...

-ainda bem que eu não sou o vosso filho né,senhor joseph hum-pronunciou sasuke sorrindo de lado para Joseph que se enfureceu mais guardou a raiva para si próprio-bem vamos deixar o papo furado pra lá e vamos começar a discutir os assuntos que estão abalando muito a empresa bem vamos começar com o …

-sabe sasuke aquela sua ex-noiva apareceu lá em casa querendo saber aonde você morava,eu perguntei a ela o porque daquela pergunta ai ela me disse que queria falar com você urgente-disse itachi clicando no botão da cafeteira e vendo o café descer até ao copo em gotas-porcaria dessa maquina não funciona caralho-disse dando um soco na maquina que fez o café descer tão rapidamente que encheu o copo descartável até o topo fazendo ele despejar para fora do copo e fazendo itachi reclamar-quando sai,sai pouco agora quando bate com força despeja todo pra fora a mais que merda...do que a gente estava falando mesmo sasuke?

-da minha ex-noiva-disse o moreno entediado com o irmão irritado só por causa de um café-

-ah é mesmo brother...ela veio com um papo que você tinha prometido para ela,casar e tal e tudo mais que não deu para ouvir com a mulher maravilha gritando da escada -disse pegando o café que estava pelando o bebeu ele fez uma careta colocou a língua para fora da boca bateu os lábios um nos outros e jogou o café no lixo-ai que gosto horrível é esse,eu vou comprar um na lanchonete lá é melhor...e sasuke me segue até lá que eu vou te contando o que ela ficou me perguntando...

Depois de itachi ter tido uma pequena discussão com a sua esposa Saya a mulher maravilha um apelido carinhoso que itachi havia lhe presenteado,ela trabalhava numa lanchonete que itachi dizia que ela nem lhe consultou para ver se ela iria ou não trabalhar sem a permissão dele,com isso tudo sasuke ficou entediado de ver o casal de super herói brigarem por um emprego que ela tinha e queria ter,sasuke chegou na portaria de seu apartamento apertou o botão do interfone avisou para o porteiro que era ele entrasse,o portão automático se abriu e ele entrou com a sua Ferrari Califórnia preta estacionou numa vaga abriu a porta do carro saiu de dentro dele pegou a chave que estava em seu bolso trancou a porta e apertou a trava eletrica,andou directo para o andar que levava directo para o elevador,esperou ele chegar quando chegou entrou dentro dele apertou um botão e o elevador subiu lentamente até ao andar que sasuke desejava as portas do elevador se abriram e ele saiu andou por três corredores até achar o seu apartamento,pegou a chave que estava em seu bolso colocou a chave na fechadura empurrou para dentro da mesma a virou para a esquerda abrindo a porta,abriu a porta adentrou o recinto,logo depois de entrar na sua casa se virou e fechou a porta procurou o interrupitor de luz o ligou,olhou para a lâmpada e logo a luz iluminou a sala sasuke fechou os olhos e passou as mãos pelos cabelos e soltou um murmuro ouviu uma pessoa falar a sua frente ele olhou na direção aonde estava o estranho-

-hum,sasuke-kun você continua lindo como sempre,mesmo fazendo pequenos gestos como esse -disse a pessoa que estava sentada no sofá preto,era uma mulher ela tinha cabelos rosas curtos com uma presilha em formato de uma flor rosa escura que fazia destaque em seu cabelo,os olhos dela eram verdes esmeraldinos e predadores ela estava trajando um vestido vermelho tomara que caia cheio de babados rosa,o salto era fino e da cor vermelha e tinha uma rosa vermelha no lado esquerdo de cada pé ela sorria fino sensual para ele-

-como você entrou aqui sakura-disse ele franzindo o senho com a surpresa que teve ao ver que estara lá-

-hum hum foi fácil noivinho querido...-disse ela se levantando lentamente do sofá e indo em sua direção-você quer saber como foi?-perguntou a rosada checando cada vez mais perto do moreno-


End file.
